


A Light in the Dark

by stephanieh



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Character Study, Durin Family, Dís is exhasperated, Fluff, Gen, Protective Older Brothers, Young Kíli, thorin is in big trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanieh/pseuds/stephanieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even as a child Kili is happy to do what's right, no matter the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Light in the Dark

Fili and Dis were standing at the kitchen counter preparing dinner when Kili arrived home from school.

"Hello!" he shouted sunnily, grinning through his black eye and bleeding lip. 

Looking over at her son, Dis dropped the spoon in the soup pot.

"Kili!" she cried, taking his face between her hands and assessing the damage. "What in all of middle-earth happened to your face!" 

"I got in a fight!" he stated, taking a place at the kitchen table.

"Who did this to you," Fili yelled, slamming his fists down on the table as Dis flurried about, gathering medical supplies from the cupboards. "I will kill that pile of _caragu_!"

Dis smacked Fili in the head with a piece of rag for his language but he was unrepentant. She rolled her eyes and went about crushing some yarrow with a pestle.

"No," Kili yelled, suddenly upset. He tried to stand, but Dis sat him back down firmly.

"You can't fight them, Fee," he continued despite his mother's protests. "I already did it for you!"

"Did it for me?" Fili asked, turning away from his brother. "I'm not going to just _let_ them get away with this," he declared, wrathful fire lighting his eyes.

"No, Fee," Kili whined, close to tears now. "I already did it for you." 

Seeing his brother's distress, Fili sat down beside him on the bench. Dis daubed at Kili's bleeding lip while Fili took his hand.

"What do you mean you did it for me, Kili?" he asked, examining his little brother's swollen eye.

"You always beat up the bad guys when you were in school with me," Kili pouted, frustrated.

"Right," Fili agreed. "I didn't mean to upset you, _Khâzash_ , but I still don't understand."

"Agh!" Kili shouted, pushing away Dis and Fili's hands so he could stand on the kitchen bench and shout down at them, clenching his little hands into fists with angry tears pooling in his eyes. "I fought them for you, Fee! They were big and mean and hurting someone small, like I used to be small! He didn't have a big brother to stop the mean kids from hurting him, so I did it for you!" 

Dis pulled a now sobbing Kili into her lap, scowling as she brushing away his tears as she daubed his lip with herbs. Fili took a moment to absorb his brother's outburst, frowning.

"I wonder who puts these ill-conceived ideas in this head of yours," Dis wondered aloud. "You both have been raised under the influence of too many _rukhs_ -brained warriors."

Fili had the good sense not to respond, but Kili had no such restraint. 

"Uncle Thorin told us that big dwarves shouldn't hurt little dwarves because it's unhonorable!"

" _Dis_ honorable, Kili," Dis chided absently, giving Fili a hard look which he sheepishly avoided.

"That's what I said," Kili corrected. Glad to have cleared up the confusion, he was back to his sunny self. He grabbed a bit of sliced carrot out of the batch that Fili had been cutting up for the stew.

"Great, Kili, now we're _never_ going to get stories from Uncle Thorin again," Fili hissed unhappily at his brother, who munched unconcernedly on his carrot.

"Clearly," Dis stated darkly. "I'm going to have to have a word with your uncle."

**Author's Note:**

> This work was for the 13 Days for 13 Dwarves Challenge... search challenge on tumblr for further enjoyment. Also I wrote it in like 3 hours, during my lunch break.


End file.
